Place In Time
by Trapdoor Heaven
Summary: An AU where war is the only life. Two ruling nations in spite of each other rage against each. With the prince of a crippling nation Pherae and successor to the throne of Hyrule's armies collide.
1. Ike

Wars often are waged between parties that can't get along. Tacticians slave over an open table with maps and plans sprawled everywhere. War is the hatred felt and aggression in the swing of a blade satisfied. Pain is what war is and without a doubt it is the harshest times any could ask for. Divided in two camps, tents raised and guards positioned.

Arguments between comrades, worried for the lives that might be lost. Two blue headed fellows lean on the wooden table, listening to a rather calm comrade who while short in height is just as explosively hot with a sword strapped to his waist tucked away in a sheath. The war was too serious for them to risk much. The firery redhead looked to his friends with a more discomforting smile.

"Several years of endless death even with our legendary blades from that cave in the distance. The princess of Hyrule is merciless, her commander Link and counselor Ganondorf are overwhelming. I wish for our side to win yet the chances of us bein-"

"Roy, our hatred for each other is what bonded us. Our lives are at stake, but the men outside these flaps of cloth need a strong desire and sense of hope. With my golden blade I promise to protect our rightful king and stop no matter what." The deep tones of his voice was soothing with the words of encouragement. A complete sense that things could turn out in their favor. The man's height was the greatest of three and his strong build fit to lead. A small smile grew on his lips has Roy loosened up.

"Ike is right," the other blue haired man muttered. "Let us not run, with us by your side Roy, we shall restore the land and end this bloody thing." His tiara slightly shifted downwards. "I can counter what ever Ganondorf plans and with Ike we can crush Commander Link."

Roy couldn't help it, the blue duo certainly were no joke yet something was off, something wasn't right. Regretful the rightful king shrugged it off because a suspension is one thing, but marching to death is another. Ike was the first to exit their tent to look at their rag tag team.

A brilliant blue hedgehog wearing worn out shoes with light armor sat next to an attractive blonde cloaked in a coat so her outfit doesn't reveal everything. A very short man leading a colorful cast on supply arrangements with a whistle whilst a blond haired man with a funny accent compared to the rest was carrying the heavier supplies with assistance from an ape. Creatures varying in sizes laid on the outskirts keeping watch. A young man and his blue haired companion studying books trying to get any of his memory back. Finally the last person to arrive cascading in black garments with the purest of wings and a staff in hand. He briskly walked over to Ike with a nod.

"Commander Ike, the enemy is a few miles out, half a day's march to the right and they'll avoid our forces and take them from behind."

"Dark Pit, while you are our greatest scout, I can't move our friends. They're exhausted right now and moving now will put us at a greater weakness. We will prepare for a battle, but not the conventional way. I want all of our soldiers hidden in the tree tops from all ways." Ike looked back at the tent before reentry. Not the greatest plan, but he couldn't afford to lose anyone, not anymore. He looks to his friends before motioning them outside, "We have little time and I wish for our king to be safe so take your cloaks and hide within the trees, Dark Pit will assist you in the matters. I need time to prep this tent in distraction; take the current plans and leave the worthless ones."

Marth looked slightly concerned but folded everything up and tucked it inside his armor before fetching their weapons and darker cloaks. Fastening one on Roy who was busy tidying everything up and pulling the poor plans that resulted in defeat out. Both leaving to meet Dark Pit and scale trees near by.

Sighing, Ike starts to light up candles and positioning tools up to look similar of a figure or at least to him a stack of crap that is already too close. Ike finally positions himself to hide Ragnell facing away from the opening along with his back. A wait for an hour or two passes and then a twig breaking under someone's feet at the edge of the camp; usually goes unnoticed yet it was dead silent even with the crackles from the fire. Ike starts a quiet speech, listening for the flaps to shift. The sound never came to his ears, but that never came instead it was that of a warped wind and then a knife to his neck.

"Step away from the table." A dangerous yet seemingly beautiful voice, that of a woman and obviously not anyone he knew. Ike slowly turned to the one wielding the knife to meet brilliant blood eyes. Keeping eyes set on hers, he reaches slowly for the hilt of Ragnell whilst she examines the plans left on the table.

Caught off guard once Ike swung the large blade at her neck. Leaping back in the nick of time, grabs for another knife. Sheik growls yet under her crowl is smirking. The trills of fighting, the thrill of she going to shove her knives into some stupid commander. Swinging for his jugular and another for his heart. Just barely allowing Ike to adjust and block.

Kicking the ninja backwards with ferocity then charging her only for his sword to come down and meet a pure steel sword with a blue hilt. Though being saved pissed Sheik off, she teleported behind Ike and pinned him down with a knife to his neck. The other sword wielder sheaths his weapon and steps to the table. His green tunic recognized across the world for being Princess Zelda's leading commander, Link. Ike shifted his arm only to be stopped when a knife dug slightly into his skin.

"Sheik, tie him up thoroughly and bring him back with us. We will need to question him, also take his sword for yourself." Said the commander, his voice was light and calm like this is an average day for them. Ike was left disgusted by the other commander.

Not seeing the ninja turn slightly red, she nodded before using some cloth around the area to tie and restrain Ike's movement. Lifting him up to stand and then reaching for Ragnell only to learn that it is incredibly heavy, Sheik growls at this before finding its sheath and carrying it on her back. Marching her prisoner out of the tent through mostly shoves. Link followed shortly after with some papers rolled in his hand. Pointing his free hand in some direction before Sheik dragging Ike that way.

Has the sun set while Ike being chained in a fortress prison. His armor was stripped off and the enemy soldiers mocked him. A commander who slashed don't their brothers and friends. Princess Zelda never went to confront the man instead had her twin torture him till the brink of death. His azure hair dampened by his own blood, barely staying awake with a dulling tint. Staring at the psycho with pure bloodlust. Ike could tell she was grinning from all the joy she got. This disgusted him, an enemy with the only idea in her head was to destroy him.

"If this pleasures you so much, why not just take that petty little knife and just gut me now." Ike could only smirk at her, for either he dies or escapes.

* * *

 **So I really wanted to make an AU with Smash cause there is so many characters and it is all about the violence. This AU is during a war between two nations and it's pretty obvious that the two main series used in this will be Legend of Zelda and Fire Emblem with the rest of the series divided.**

 **Each Chapter will focus on a different main character and will always end with another one so they continue where it is left off. Tell me what you think about the idea.**


	2. Roy

Revealing themselves from the thick shrubbery. Their faces show sadness and defeated look, eyes of worry. Stepping out farther from the group with plans in hand, Roy heads back to the vacant tent. Twas a mess when the Hylians ransacked it for anything else. On the dirt below, Roy took in that there was some sort of struggle by the footprints and irregular shapes almost of a person. Shaking his head he unveiled the true tactics they would be using.

"You know we can find someone to fill his role of planning, albeit no one can fill his role has the true sword of the army." Marth had entered shortly with the rest of their team following pace.

"We still have our scouts and everyone who hid is alive thanks to him. Yet gods, those dastards managed to take him." It was a new voice, young and elegant voice of Samus. She gave a half beaten smile which in turn gave Roy some odd hope.

"Dark P and me can look to see if the enemy lines are any different." Turning a thumb towards himself the hedgehog grinned. Once a nod from the rightful king came through the two had set off.

"I'm sure Reflet can help with planning and I'll stand by his side for he is weak yet when we're a team, we truly are the strongest." The curved blade held vertically in front of the young female with striking resembles to Marth. Roy raised an eyebrow to his closest friend.

"I swear we are just distant cousins!" It was enough to lighten their mood. "Anyways, rest assured knowing everyone still has your back until death or better yet, until you become the self righteous annoyance of a king." All they could do is smile at the thoughts. Roy wasn't much of a hot head when comparing him to most of his soldiers. Pherea would have been lost if he hadn't rebelled against the invasion. Though around that time he managed to meet new friends has the ones who originally followed him died in the rebellion along with several bystanders.

"Let's go take vengeance for our commander." It was all Roy could say has he ushered Reflet and Lucina closer to the map than the rest to get their input on a plan that needed reworking. Reflet examined the plans, paying attention to even the littlest detail. The paper crinkles showed frustration over the planning and scribbles along with words marked out with ferocity showed the uncertainty.

"Your majesty, I think Commander Ike has given us a far better chance than any of us could realize." Reflet sounded young, but he sounded far more serene given his usual lack of confidence and second guessing.

"What makes you say losing one of our most precious meb is a better chance?"

"Well I noticed that this was the closest you've guys became to a successful plan yet this entire plan is based on luck and some odd placement of the enemy team. I do believe if Ike is alive that with his status we can trick our enemies. I-I mean think about Ike's true origins if what I gathered from around the camp is true, your majesty." Reflet was young, no less than 17 yet he was no older than 23 which given the lifespan of a human life at the time is 70-80 thanks to recent medical advances and clearly better hygiene from the past. His eyes show the same naive and innocence as an infant, but he has such more knowledge buried away.

"There is no need to call me 'your majesty' at least yet, my name is Roy and son of the late Eliwood and Lyn. So please no formalities." Roy motioned with his wrist. He gave a weak smile trying to appear any more friendlier from the harsh ship he had already faced alone.

"I am a simple piece in your giant sword, but I must ask if anyone truly knows of our dear commander's nationality." A bow of respect before looking towards the lady by his side, "I promise to change the tides of this war, we shall be victorious no matter what."

The tent was dismissed on request that Reflet has more than enough room to write a letter in Ike's native tongue after much debate on his origin, they settled it with a round of rock paper scissors and then realized no one else was of it. Marth suggested to write a bunch of insults and was promptly smacked on the back of the head.

"Hya!" A tree cracked up the center before splitting in two with smoke lifting from it. Stabbing the Sword of Seals into the dirt pile next to it and grabbing a piece of torn cloth from around his belt, he wipes the dirt and sweat off. Training to use explosive fire that has a high chance of backfiring was risky yet burns cover the hands more than any glove could. He must train the technique further for a higher advantage with a sword that can be rather eye catching. Smirking to himself with thoughts of a peaceful kingdom, no more fires burning the land they walk on, no need to look over their shoulders for some Hylian assassin and what he dreams more often than not; Roy being able to rule how his father led others. The strong willed leader who courted a noble, he wasn't the only royalty and Roy was certain of it.

The royalty that only one has, the laws were out there enough for all the small nations to respect each except one that was particularly larger had been driven power hunger. Roy knew it wasn't Princess Zelda, but her father was convinced that he should control everything. The one thing he couldn't wrap around his head is why continue the needless slaughter, they had struck that dastard down after the lost of several friends. Their quiet young man with brilliant black hair and mighty strength from day and night farming with illegal fights on the side for that extra bronze coin; they lost him when the storm against the king had happened. He was shot dead by two archers that were hidden away in cover. Along with a few others under his command directly, they only suffered some loss yet it strikes them hard when it does.

The sun started setting with the conclusion of Roy's day. He moved to check the sleeping location of everyone and those who are on watch. Greninja, their deep blue monster stared wordlessly in the direction that anyone would possibly try to attack from. Dark Pit and Sonic arrived shortly before the darkness completely set, they had laid out the note for Ike in plain sight has stealthy as possible. Marth and a few others had torn down the tent and hid it behind shrubbery near by. Samus went out of her way to cover footprints to throw them further off track and Olimar's little creatures made a cave like structure for most to sleep in that would shield them from most things.

"For Pherea and this land's future, we need to reunite everyone." The final words were muttered and Roy took his place in with the others to drift away into his unconscious mind.


	3. Sheik

A wooden chuckle rung out has she licked up from her forearm. Tasting the bittersweet blood that had recently drained out from her victim. Her deep red matching that of her current fun while the body hung out swimming in whatever fell from the several wounds, but it was not lifeless. No, this ninja knew the boundaries that which she can't cross and one of them is keeping her little play toy alive for Link to really get some use. Even with this knowledge, it hadn't stopped an impish grin from growing on her clear face.

Stealing a glance at the well toned figure who dangles seeming unconsciously. His gut was slashed and all though it isn't much, several claw marks grooved over his chest with the focal point being just above the heart. Sheik loved carving her victims open considering others avoided her more often and the greatness of someone else suffering was just too much to pass up. Though this particular victim didn't scream for his life or thrash like maniac. Instead he insulted her, also complimented her for some odd reason, maybe he doesn't know the difference and he still achieved not satisfying her whole hunger. He embarrassed her and left her meal half meaningless.

Being a twin to her other half was just plain stupid in her eyes, having originally been the uncontrollable side and now being the uncontrollable twin. Not much of a difference except now her other half is more graceful and sickening in her eyes. While Sheik isn't one to complain about politics or any calming matters, she is one to notice bullshit reasons. Her other half admitted not to liking the war that pleased the insane side, yet Zelda would cry on an occasion when the two sides crossed paths.

Settling down in the corner of the chamber, she would watch the deep red blood dry or slide down the rather well built figure. Curious of the male body in general she could only watch the figure. He seemed well in all the right places, maybe Link wouldn't mind if Sheik kept him has a toy, something to constantly destroy only for the body to try and repair itself whilst being shackled to the wall. His blue hair being damped was quite something for her amusement since it seemed more flat now compared to the mess inside the tent.

Though she couldn't forgive something, his speed was atrocious even if she could barely lift that gigantic sword of his. Pulling out one of her more smooth knives and then getting up to stride to the behemoth of a sword, comparing them made her good knife seem like a toothpick. The hilt was far superior in detail and length while the actual blade could fit about two knives across and six to seven downwards.

"Marveling at my sword, are you?" Arrogance laced the words to the point Sheik didn't need to look at him to know of a smug smirk plastered his face. "It's a shame that you are stuck babysitting, maybe you would've been better for scouting considering you suck at accomplishing to kill me." No response, no nothing. Sheik knew she couldn't kill him due to orders and she hadn't tried, instead of getting worked up on what he said. She grinned under her crowl after replacing it and held up her knife. Elegant strides towards her prey before sinking the knife deeply into his stomach, just above the groin. Watching him thrash around with an amused glint in her eyes.

"You weren't here to die, just to suffer." Her voice wasn't exactly low, if was anything, but high too.

Growling to take control of his pain and pride muffled, "So why are you here princess?" Visibly raising a brow at his response. Sheik was not Zelda, well anymore and she made that clear.

"What did you say?"

"You're Zelda, aren't you? I mean you didn't exist until the death of your father, no?" He coughed some and hissed slightly from pain. It was exhausting to say at the least before inhaling once again, "Being someone else doesn't change who you are or the vengeance you might carry, trust me on that. So if thy lady wishes to end me for that of her father's death then so be it." He was calm, how could anyone be calm with a knife so close to their genitalia. The last soldier she did this too was crying and begging for her to not hurt their pride, weeping they had children.

"I. Am. Not. Zelda." She was stern, she was more tempted to kill him for trying to suggest that anyways. "I just prefer to gut a victim before their meat is fully wasted, you just want to die because you're a failu-"

"Madame Sheik! Urgent message, we found a letter on the side of the road. My lady Palutena suggested giving it to you cau-"

"Just give it here before I pluck all of those damned feathers out!" Causing a yelp from the male in rather similar clothing to Dark Pit, with the same striking hair only slightly lighter. In fact everything about man was just a lighter of his friend.

"Hey! Are you his brother!? Do you know Dark Pit?" Ike cared not for any punishments Sheik might serve out on him. Though to his surprise the winged child shooked his head.

"Pittoo isn't my brother, a mirror had split us into two, I am the original and he is only a mere shadow with Viridi's assistance. Though if you see him then please give word of his punishment Lady Palutena has planned for him. I can't accept my shadowy self, Pandora made him not the goddess of light."

"Pitty Pat, I swear if you go on one of your obnoxious speeches, you'll regret it. Now you scat before you really do get plucked and turned into angel roast." A smirk behind the pure cloth that hid most of her intentions. It fell down once her toy decided it was appropriate to laugh, albeit weakly due to his struggle for air.

"Pit, Light Pit, you sure are humorous. The true Pit I know wouldn't kill several thousands to conquer other's land. To think that these fairies are in the right is a joke and you can tell that to your Mistress." Eyes filled with danger, anger coursed through him. Darting his eyes to Sheik, "As for you. Zelda's little mishap. Either you give me that letter and release me from your pathetic games or you get someone who actually knows how to handle situatio-"

 _Slap!_

Ike was wide eyed with a stinging sensation coursing through his check. Looking at the clad women who had raised her hand. Only to finally to take in the full attack as a warm liquid trickled down his cheek in a straight line. Whether it was his pride from the slap or his skin from the cut, something truly hurt him. Though the maiden promptly set down her knife before examining the letter. Opening the folds to find a bizarre language scrawled in fine black ink, raising an eyebrow before dismissing the angel kid. Flipping the page over so her little toy would be able to read it.

"Translate." Deadpan as ever she was to him.

 _'Ike, My dear friend,_

 _Our soldier Reflet had come up with a plan to get you out of their hands. We ask of you to lie and I sincerely apologize knowing it is not easy to avoid the truth. All I really ask is for your safety, I mean after all you have done for those outside of Crimea. To make this brief for whatever you wish to tell them; we will be following the current of the river downward so we avoid those who fetch supplies. After the dawn of the second day is when we will do our assault to rescue the greatest commander._

 _Your Friend Above All Else_

 _Roy"_

Releasing some pent up air, Ike examines the lettering closely. "It says that your Hyrule can rot in depths of Grima's bowels." Laughing at the face turning serious by the second before continuing, "Wait, wait. It actually reads that my majesty tends to take my tired troops up a river not far from original base camp to hide out and wait for recovery and reinforcements."

Only giving a skeptical look before banging three times on the door for Link to walk in. He looked at the writing before nodding to a small set of troops not from them. The commander pat Sheik on the head like that of an owner and their pet. He left almost as soon as he entered. Though Sheik didn't catch Ike watching with pity.

"You know Miss Zelda's-I mean Sheik was it? I do truly wish we met in a much different place. You actually seem strong, yet your commander doesn't think much of you. If we weren't enemies, well then I think any type of attraction towards you wouldn't have gone unnoticed. While I do think you are attractive with your voice and everything, though that is more seductive. I consider you an enemy over all else and with that, I promise that I will cut you down and show what true devotion is for my freedom."

The sincerity struck Sheik, maybe because it wasn't much of a threat in a sense. This enemy commander was just honest and that's it. Never having much thought in her side because Link had thought she was unstable. Keeping her head down and pulling out one of her few knives before throwing it against one of the few chains severing Ike's binds. Stepping towards his and up to his ear.

"I know you were lying about the whereabouts, so you'll show the true direction or die outside the hold." Sheik steps back with a scowl on her visible features, but says nothing more. Whilst she turned towards the door she missed the danger that she just gotten into. Having been closer of the dulling world and now at the edge Sheik slipped up as the blunt of Ragnell's head against her white covered head. Collapsing in her world of vision as the ranging echoes loudly in her ears.

 _"Sorry, but now you are my captive."_

The last thing the pointed ears could hear was the sound of a spark igniting.


	4. Dark Pit

A spark ignited against the starry darkness below. Proof of escape. Raising one hand steadily up and grabbing for feathery guardians. Stretching the string of his marvelous bow and then with just two fingers straighten. Four purple streaks sang to the night sky as they caressed the air and toppled the unfortunate who saw the burst of life. Shifting slightly the bow launched more of its own brilliant beauty. Whilst the impact of those released blinding light, he fluttered to the stones below. His treetop nightlife not needing his time anymore.

"Viridi"

 _Yes Dark Pit?_

"I request the power of flight to the path of radiance and then back to home. Can we?"

 _Five minutes tops._

Her words were true as his wings gave a purple glow and grew even lighter and without much of his command, he was airborne. Viridi's place among the gods and goddesses was resourceful as her seeing of the sparks of light was clear. Dark Pit soar weightless, withdrawn a staff only he could wield. His staff aimed for the helmets of the men with possible hopes they'll get a struck of luck with amnesia. The shots weren't potent enough for death anyways. Though his flight soon dispersed as he went for a kick to someone dressed in green with worn out overalls. Dark Pit sprinted the rest of the way before sliding next to his rather tired friend. Pulling his bow out and shooting that of the enemy guards down whilst they approached.

"You sure know how to be easy!" Has he glanced at the figure holsted on the blue's shoulder.

"Dark Pit, now isn't the time"

"But is it time to flee?" The response was a quick jab at his shoulder. Nodding below shooting someone. "Viridi! Now!"

They were off, Dark Pit had hold of Ike hast flying over the rest of the forest and into the woods and vast trees. Though their crash landing was anything, but perfect. Shaking the pain and ringing away, Dark Pit quickly rises to his feet and ushers Ike to stand though he landed on his back to protect that of his captive.

"We need to get moving, don't want my commander dueling their's just yet." Receiving the nod of approval was all he needed once they left for home. The trek wasn't anything spectacular or harsh, Reflet knew what he was doing when he told the rest of the plan to Dark Pit.

"Dark Pit we need a break." Ike was slumped up against a trunk, his wounds finally getting the most of his energy and the ninja just looked pissed off after regaining conscious an hour or so back forcing him to tie her up using the clothes he had and Ike's headband.

Looking around and scaling a tree before floating back down he nodded. It took only for that for Ike to fall, panting from the exhaustion and looking towards his captive. He muttered sorry though Dark Pit ignored the rest of that conversation as he made a small fire that would go unnoticed due to the smoke trail fading just before the peak of the tree tops. Helping Ike over to the fire and then dragging the captive over next to Ike.

"I would aid to those wounds, but our material is used to keep your little toy secured." Dark Pit watched Ike think as this break only made them at a disadvantage. "Regardless, speak when you are ready and we can head back out. Though it is nice seeing you again, we missed our blunt friend since it already been a week in reality since you were taken and that's because of the crafting process and planning. Reflet went through several translation papers to figure out how to write, Roy stayed locked up in his training he was useless unless good news came his way. Samus has been quiet and Shulk, well I still can't understand what that dastard is saying much like Olimar and his merry band of whatever they're called. Donkey and the rest still mostly deal in supplies, but even they were different. Sonic is up river, creating the 'path' we took to restock."

"And Marth?"

"Marth? Eh, he is with Lucina and Reflet with his head in those tactical books he picked up." The bitterness of the whole ordeal seems far larger than what the ex-prisoner thought.

"You?"

"Oi, you know I wasn't concerned in the slightest, I am just waiting for the time to prove that I was the right Pit. I wanted the people to have freedom and not give more to Hades." The smugness in his voice faltered as he partially lied. Though Ike's amused smile already told him he knew along with the captive's skeptical look. "At least I didn't get a captive cause I was into her looks."

"I did not, yes she is attractive. I am not going to deny that, but she was the person who also started to unshackle me because she didn't believe. I owed her something, so why not the outlook from the other side?"

"You're speaking too much, come on, get up. We got an hour left of this until we reach our base, let us get a move on." Dark Pit assisted his larger friend up and smothered the fire. Picking up one side of Sheik to help get her on Ike's shoulder. Continuing onto the path they were already heading.

Not too long after, a few flickering lights could be seen as Dark Pit mimicked an owl to announce of his early arrival. Soon the entirety of the camp gathered, surrounding Ike and the ninja. Ike removed the folds around her mouth once her feet were on ground. She breathed in free life, before announcing.

"I am the other half of the Princess of Hyrule. I also wish to congratulate you guys for getting my commander and a fourth of our army to search for your slippery asses."


	5. Marth

Gritting his teeth, he turned away from that of his friend and their 'new' ally. Trust was a key essential for him. No it was top priority, their rebellion lasted this long because everyone had trust in each other. Now their commander- their friend brought in an enemy claim she is of help. Making matters worse that everyone knew who 'she' was. The unstable half of Zelda's personality.

Marth was furious, his levels of trust wavered ever so slightly. Yet when he glanced over his friends expressions, they were relieved. They held hope once more in their eyes ever than before now. Even Dark Pit who had trust issues was fully accepting of this ninja looking girl.

"Ike" catching the attention of his friend. "I believe we need to have a discussion over our 'new recruit' in privacy." Marth could only steal a disgusted glance at the new female. His distrust for the woman clearly displayed. Regardless he maintained his thoughts and led their commander away from that of their small crowd. "Why did you bring her?"

"She wasn't being treated right."

"Really, Ike? Really? That's your reason of possibly compromising all our friends is because you thought that?"

"Marth, I know of which you are angry with my decision. I can't say it is my smartest move, but she isn't bad. She actually was the one who broke thy chains that had bounded me against stone."

"She also our end goal! We all vowed to defeat that gods saken ruler and yet when that man fell a new one rose. We must defeat them in order for homes to survive."

"Yet you say this, but we invade lands of theirs. Keep in mind, while the paranoia is truly a blessing for all the troubles it has gotten our friends out of; this person, Sheik, is not Queen Zelda and nothing like her." His voice was calm and rather putting Marth at ease. Yet doubt seeped into his mind and plagued the thoughts that Sheik could be possible of.

Growling lightly before turning away. Marth refused another defense of the woman and marched to his tent. Wishing nothing more than Ike to be proven right as he led to rest. His eyes growing heavy as his unknowing grip lessened on the hand of Falchion before drifting off to sleep.

Crickets chirp, owls hoot with a few birds still singing. Yet the life outside was rather quiet and calming for the anxiety ridden youth. His blue hair sulking over his face as his breath steadies.

Seconds folding into minutes and eventually wavering into hours as Marth stayed in his sleep. His slumber only to be disrupted by the crackling of twigs underneath one's sole. Instantly his reflexes had him in a poised kneel, his sword unsheathed and sky blue poles narrowed on the entrance of his tent. Ready to strike whomever was foolish to think a strike now of times would be good for their own health.

His breathing stilled as a shadow lurked right outside, right in front of him. As the tent's flap shifted slightly to the right; Marth pulled his sword closer to his chest to block what might be possibly strike him.

"Easier now princey" It was barely above a whisper, but her soothing voice was audible. As his eye's adjust slightly, he recognized the brilliant blonde with the same eyes as his own. His breath hitched slightly from embarrassment and lowering the blade of Falchion back down. He bowed apologetically towards the young woman.

"My sincerest apologies Miss Aran, I have just been rather weary now that an enemy has entered our base with the authorization of Commander Ike." His eyes still focused towards that of the gravel in his own confines. Not bother raising upwards as the huntress approached slowly and rather violently started ruffling his hair up, "Wah!"

"I came to see how you were doing, not for some of your blasted apologies, your highness."

"I am no longer of royalty, Miss Aran. I denounced myself when I joined the rebellion against that of Hyrulian rule. I am merely Marth now. My last name of no importance and my past forever behind me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; how about I listen to that spiel when you stop being so uptight and formal to everyone. I'm just Samus Aran, that extreme good bounty huntress who willingly joined a lost cause against those dwarfed fairy people. I don't need my superior to be this whimpy little brat who is paranoid about a possible rogue enemy."

His distressed face seemed to finally looked upwards and a sheepish smile formed. "Thank you, Mis-Samus, Samus Aran"

"There's my Marth, now rest. We don't need you to be a cranky old bag tomorrow's meeting." Her smile was truly radiating that it even caused him to flush slightly whilst watching her leave. "Take care, Marth"

"You as well Samus." With that he drifted off to sleep, his rest more relaxing and his thoughts less plaguing.

* * *

 **A\N Okay so this is rather short and I apologize for that. I wanted the meeting to be focused on someone other than Marth and thus had to end it earlier. I needed to to be like this for a better set up basically. (I mostly want to apologies because I know there is no consistency with the length at all.**

 **That being said, Marth is one of the harder people to write because his story is altered a lot. Which is being said because I try not to delve into another character until their chapter is presented on the progressing war; that does mean however that a few characters are most likely going to be repeated for the sake of plot and for the sake of my bloody sanity.**

 **Another Side: I have a poll going on my page to see what I should be focusing on since I type to relieve stress and that means I'm all over the place with these now. It is also because I just got out of season at my work which is why I went on an unexpected hiatus.**


End file.
